poundfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Gets Adopted
episode}} |Image = Cocker Spaniels |File = Cocker Spaniel Bullies looking at Lucky |Season 1 |Airdate = January 28 2012 |Previous = Mutternal Instincts |Next = Zipper the Zoomit Dog |Written by = Bart Jennett Oh hi i'm Shaggles. Lucky Gets Adopted is the 26th episode of the Pound Puppies season 1 Summary This episode begins with Olaf pushing a red wheelbarrow the dogs are waiting then Niblet tells Lucky is it time for get the headquarters then Olaf leaves then he tells Strudel,Cookie and Squirt and the other dogs to put up fake dogs up then they leave except Lucky then she tells him to go down but he will be down in the minute then the truck arrives then Lucky waited then he drops off a puppy named Shaggles then he meets him then Lucky thinks things can be scary like Shaggles he was in the weird place he is alone after that Lucky tells to come down for a suprise it was a Christmas-like holiday called Woof Barktooth Day where dogs singing carols,feasts,Rebound running and Niblet painting prehistoric animals and cavepeople then he asks Lucky what is going on is Woof Barktooth Day was the dog holiday for dogs only Strudel arrives that it will be a treat he asks her to tell a story then she tells the dogs to gather around to hear a story about Woof Barktooth. Where a prehistoric little girl named Dot and her family had set down for dinner her dad grilled a cockroach then a sabor toothed tiger appeared who wants to kill someone and eat their flesh then he throwed a burning rock then he blowed his burned hand very quickly he was not too bright then a Sabor Toothed Tiger was waiting for his super then a prehistoric version of Lucky appeared and heard the cavepeople crying for help then he even looked dumbfounded then he springed into the cave and he was howling and then he leapped inside and then growls at him and pushing him and his tail was caught on fire and he ran away and never to return again then the cavepeople thanking him and she hugged him then her father named him Woof Barktooth and then they were happy and keeping him as a pet and then Strudel finished the story they need to go home and spend some time with they're owners so Cookies manages to go home after the party is over and Niblet is sleepiing over at Agatha's house after she takes off her glasses Rebound think she is a couch then the dogs talked about their owners then he asked Lucky is he has an owner so he doesn't have an owner then a Sabor Toothed Tiger Pinata the Sparky and Mr. Nutnut was pulling the rope then he bites it without the bat then they ate all the candy. After that the party was trashed Niblet and Strudel leaves then Cookie asked Lucky to go to her house for dinner when he was taking care of Shaggles but Lucky does want to keep an eye on things around here then Shaggles found a little boy and his family that will be fun for him then they go up and meet them then he thanks him for getting a human then Mr. Nutnut gives him the dog tag then he saw him and Olaf opens the kennel door then he licks him then they went home then he wishes a Woof Barktooth Day then the squirrels watched him as he enjoys some quiet time alone then he fell asleep then Dot appears who is not prehistoric then the squirrels hide when she is crazed about puppies that is real and hugs their stuffing out but Lucky think they were all gone then cut to Dot looking for pet then she adopts him like in Strudel's story and she want him but he refuses to get adopted then he opens the door again then he backs away from her then she is going to love him all day long then Olaf think it will be a happy day for Lucky then she chews his ears and calls him Mr. ChewyMcfluffster so she drags him on the ground and now she is holding Lucky then she puts on her seat belt on and hugs him too tight then she started laughing. Then cut to Dot's house (who it not a cave anymore) then she burst into her bedroom then he looks aroud but it was too messy and has a poster that says Star then she started the tour with a stroller that his bed, food and water and 2 walls and a hamster named Prince fudgypaws then she closed the door and Lucky calls him Prince Fudgy Macallit then he needs to get out of here but he doesn't know then he explains that Dot was too kissy and huggy but she usally rubbed he kidney then he squeaks You'll Grow It Except Your Fate. Then Dot comes back in with a eypatch and a magician's hat and a mustashe and names herself Sir Dogalot but it was still her after she lifted her eyepatch then she was a Tutu,wig,lipstick and 2 neckalices then he and Lucky are scared then she think he is going to work great and he is called Lady Doggy Ballerina. Then cut to outside of shelter 17 and Cookie,Niblet, and Squirt climb out of the tunnel that Squirt had got a half T-Bone steak that fell on the floor at his cousin Carmen's, Niblet protected her from the Mailman and explains how evil he was then Strudel arrives they realize that Lucky is not here so the squirrels talked about Lucky,Dot, Lady, and Olaf then Sparky tried to talk but he clobs him with his acorn cap then he asked Lucky got adopted then they didn't panic anymore but instead he acomplished that he has an owner. Then cut to Dot's room where Lucky is lying in his girl form and she bounced on his back and flipped backwards then he acted like a ballerina,hop around, and play dead then she kissed him 3X then she thinks the students will like him too but they laugh at him instead then she introduces him as her pet and training in the Pet Pageant so they willl not think how is cool is but they think he is a girl but her teacher quiets them down and tells to put him with the other in the other room but they were a goldfish, a turtle, a mouse and Cocker Spaniel Bullies but he greet them but they laugh at him Cocker Spaniel 1 explains how Dot dressed him as a girl he shakes the tiara and the wig that was ridiculious but he did not have a owner but she thinks what is wrong with him then they bullie them then cut to the're owners Annie,Frannie and Kay are sitting on the rug then Dot asks them if she can sit next her then her teacher talked about the Pet Pageant where you can tran your pets into actresses even her fake sock monkey. Then cut to Cocker Spaniel Bullies bullying Lucky what type of a boy dog who is dressed as a girl it was weird and pathetic but he was worried that he was bullied by them then they look disguisted then he started talking very fast and calls him Big Boy and scold him to fashion out here and show how a great alpha dog he is. Then cut to her teacher telling who want to first Dot is first then she pulls him and turns on the radio and make him dance but he stand here but they laugh at him she tried to make him dance but it was no use it was Cocker Spaniel Bullies should make Lucky dance and a boy after adopting Shaggles saying That doggy looks like my grandma then she tried to incourage him but he was too shy and went back to the other room then her teacher quiet them down but he needs more practice then she wasn't the pet she thought Lucky was then he shaked off her girly clothes again then they love any miniute then they came and picked them up then it was Cocker Spaniel Bullies's turn then they danced more than him and wanders sadly and he is sleeping then he wakes up and Dot kissed him too much then she tells him to sweet dreams then she talked about him that he was too shy and he is going to work for the Pet Pageant then her best friends's dogs were the best than Lucky then she is going to be a star but her mom thinks she is already a star then they kissed her and turn out the lights and tell Lucky if he gets shy and stays in her room all day long and kissed her without close to him then she went to sleep then he gets up then there's a door open then PrinceFudgyPaws tells him to stop leaving then he will come back and then he looks at Dot and tells her to take care of herself then he hops out of the window then leaps out of the gate then he walks then he stared at him. The Pound Puppies are talking with each other then Cookie draws attention that Woof Barktooth Day is over then Lucky is still not back with his owner then he is aleady back with his owner then he was back for good now then Squirt and Niblet thinks the squirrels told them that he was adopted that Niblet realized that Sparky and Mr. Nutnut lie then he started Pound Puppy Business Strudel is duluded that because he told that he left his owner then he wasn't his owner then he told them they need replacement and needs to play dress up then Walter loves to play dress up too the wardrobe then he still need them for business Cookie needs Lucky for a talk but his owner was to touchy,feely,huggy,kissy and too much for him but her owners never do that then she leaves then Squirt comes in and he is still with him and remembers on the junk it is for people only then he feels brokenhearted. The cut to Cocker Spaniels Bullies are dancing and making him dance then everyone applaused then it was Dot's turn then she turns on the radio and she danced him but they laugh at him even harder and harder then her teacher turns off the radio then Lucky cames in with golden neckalices,glasses and hat then he runs to her and he places a hiphop CD then he turns on the radio then he dances very crazy and everyone was amazed then Dot joins in and danced with him bling was his idea Cookie glares at him then the music ends ,the children cheers then she gives it to her (and Princefudgypaws) then they cheer then her friends are angry thinking Lucky is dopey,steals their star and belongs in the pound then he growls at them then she tolds them to go play in the sandbox but they left then her friend asks him and play with her sometimes then she kissed him. Then she goes in her room and tolds him about having fun then Lucky gets worried then she gets the glitter then he looks around he tells him that Lucky cannot stay so he squeaks then he gets sad then she comes back with the glue and the purple glitter then he asks Dot to stop then she realized that he can talk but he had some work for stray puppies to get adopted to their owners but she loves him very much then she lets him go. Then cut to Dot's kitchen and eating cereal then he explains him running away then he goes to his work to do and leaves his brand new family behind. Quotes Lucky: Good thing i waited. Shaggles: Wow! Strudel: This will really be a treat. Niblet: Tell a story Strudel tell a story please?! Prehistoric Lucky: Eh why not? Dot: Puppy! i want that one i want that one can i? can i? can i? can i? Squirt: I got a half T - Bone steak at cousin Carmen's house because it fell on the floor. Cookie: Hey where is Lucky anyway? Annie: Your dopey dog is dopey! Frannie: He stole our star! Kay: He belongs in the pound with the other star stealing dogs! Dot: Thanks Mr. ChewymcFluffster you're the best dog in the whole wide world. Dot: I'll have you for tea today. Gallery Lucky Gets Adopted gallery Trivia Dot is similiar to Elmyra Duff from Tiny Toon Adventures. When Lucky comes in a caveman's yelling is similiar to Shnitzel from Chowder. A Sabor Tooth Tiger is the same amimated as Diego from Ice Age movies. Dot is sounded like Tootie and Vicky from Fairly OddParents. A cavemen's clothing similar to Fred's clothes from The Flintstones. When Dot is eating cereal is a refrence of Trix cereal. Woof Barktooth Day is a parody of Christmas and Fiesta. Transcript Lucky Gets Adopted Transcript